As optical information recording media, disc-shaped optical information recording media have hitherto widely diffused, and in general, CD (compact disc), DVD (digital versatile disc), Blu-ray Disc (a registered trademark; hereinafter referred to as “BD”) and the like are used.
On the other hand, in optical information recording and reproducing devices corresponding to such an optical information recording medium, information of every sort, for example, various contents such as music contents, screen image contents, etc., various data for computer, or the like is recorded. In particular, in recent years, an amount of information increases due to high definition of screen images, high tone quality of music, etc., and an increase of the number of contents for recording on a single optical information recording medium is required, and therefore, the optical information recording medium is required to have a larger capacity.
Then, as one of techniques for making an optical information recording medium have a large capacity, there is proposed an optical information recording medium in which a material for forming a recording pit by two-photon absorption is used, and a laser light source having a high peak power is used, thereby three-dimensionally recording information in a thickness direction of the optical information recording medium (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-37658
However, the optical information recording medium having such a configuration involved a problem that the sensitivity to a light beam is low, the light beam must be irradiated for a long time to some extent for the purpose of forming a recording mark, and the recording speed is low.